Heat Of The Moment
by Forevereverlost
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Lucifer rose from hell and he has finally made his move. But before he does Cassie, a close relative of the Winchesters goes into the past with her cousins to stop Sam and Dean from setting Lucifer free. Before it's too late.
1. The Mourning of Dean W

_**Heat of the Moment**_

**A Supernatural Fan Fiction**

_Written by ForeverEverlost._

_**Summary: **__Over sixteen years ago since Lucifer had risen the Demons have finally decided to make a move to destroy the world. But before they do, Castiel sends a close relative of the Winchesters, Cassie into the past with her cousins to stop Sam and Dean from setting Lucifer free. Before it's too late. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**_

The Mourning of Dean Winchester

**Year 2026, Nebraska**

It was chilly this afternoon in Nebraska, a little chillier than what it usually was, but since the world had generally become a lot cooler and darker it only made sense since the apocalypse was in the process. Every single hunter had thought that when the apocalypse hit it would hit like a tidal wave and crash everything down, but little did they know, it takes time, weeks, months, _years _to bring the end of the world. There were more demons, stronger demons, even more supernatural creatures that were roaming the earth and there weren't really enough hunters to take care of all of them.

But the hunters were starting to grow on their end, since more and more families were dying because of demons, they tried to find the answer to what killed their family, thus becoming a hunter. A rebellion was starting with the hunters and they would soon fight against the demons to stop the apocalypse before it had even happened. But there was _one_ problem.

They didn't have the _Righteous Man_ to end it all.

Dean Winchester.

He had died along with his brother Sam Winchester when Lucifer had risen. Or that was the story, since no one could find them, there was nothing left but blood splatters on the floor and walls, and a few remaining items that belonged to the boys, also including Ruby's knife. But of course not one Hunter knew that the _Righteous Man_ that had broken the first seal _had_ to end it all.

The head quarters of the hunters was a Roadhouse in Nebraska called the _Harvelle Roadhouse_. The original building had been burnt down _years_ ago, but they rebuilt it right over the old one and this time it was made more _Supernatural_ proof, so not one demon, not one ghost or creature could enter the doors of that place. The owner of the fine establishment was none other than the lovely Jo Harvelle. Her mother, Ellen, had originally ran the Harvelle Roadhouse, the old one and the new one, but was killed tragically by a demon while she was helping a rookie with a hunt years ago.

Jo was cleaning glasses while she was inside behind the counter of the Roadhouse, there would be hunters coming in not but in three or so hours. It was still the afternoon and it was rare for hardly any hunters to stop by then. The highway that the Roadhouse was situated on had been quiet all day, hardly any vehicles had past, which was a bit irregular for a Saturday but Jo didn't mind it, that meant it was going to be nice and quiet.

But something entered her ears as she was heading for the back room. The familiar rumble of a car pulling in front of the building. The sound of a guitar solo playing in the stereos, the old classic rock that no one hardly _ever_ listened to anymore, it was rare to find it. But that led Jo to once conclusion to _who_ was pulling into her place.

The door swung open and Jo's eyes widened. There stood a girl to be about seventeen years old, she had straight layered dirty blond hair that ended at her shoulders and she had gorgeous green eyes. The girl wore a black, light sleeveless hoodie, jeans with a hole in the knee, black converse high tops, a leather jacket that definitely seemed a bit too big for her and a neckless with a strange golden item hanging from it.

The girl approached the bar and Jo crossed her arms across her chest, rage flowing through her veins at that very moment.

"Where have you been?" asked Jo. The girl looked up at her and shrugged.

"Around."

Jo rolled her eyes as the girl slid onto a bar stool across from her, Jo turned around and grabbed a beer, one for the girl and one for herself and handed it to her. The girl nodded to her in thanks and took a sip letting the sharp liquid ease her nerves.

"I'm serious Cassie, where on _Earth_ have you been?"

The girl-Cassie, stared up at Jo and sighed. "I was in Kansas Mom..."

Jo bit her tongue, she felt a bit guilty now snapping at her daughter, she knew where she would have been if she was in Kansas. Cassie let out a little soft uneasy laugh and she raked back her beautiful hair with her hand and looked up at her Mom.

"I was working a hunt..." she told her, trying to break the awkward silence. Jo's eyebrows raised, trying to make a slight show of interest. She didn't like her daughter hunting, but she knew there was no point of holding her back since the war, and Jo remembered what it was like when she was younger, wanting to hunt but her mother never let her.

"Really? What were you hunting?"

Cassie snorted and took another sip, "a Demon...what else?"

Jo laughed softly and nodded leaning against the counter, "yeah...no kidding..."

Cassie was avoiding the subject with her mom, and she was pretty damn sure that Jo knew that too. Her fingers traced the beer bottle she held, staring down at it, examining the label. Biting her lip, she was deciding whether or not she should tell her mother the main reason why she was in Kansas. While her mom took another sip, Cassie decided to tell.

"I went to his grave Mom."

Jo put her beer down, a little harder than she should have. It always hurt her to hear about the man that she loved dearly, and the last thing that she ever did was glare at him and show hatred towards him telling him to leave. She walked away from him even though he had just saved her life just hours before. She let herself walk away with a child that belonged to him, growing inside of her unknowingly. Jo always hated herself for that, and would _never_ forgive herself.

"It's been almost what? Sixteen years or more?" Cassie muttered to herself softy, taking another drink. Jo could feel her heart crumbling inside. She was never truly over his death even though it was years ago, she thought that the hole over her heart had scabbed over, when she'd least expect it the wound would start bleeding again. She would _never_ forget him.

Never forget Dean Winchester.

"You takin' good care of that car?" asked Jo, rubbing under her nose quickly. Cassie smiled a crooked smile, and it always reminded Jo of Dean. Cassie was so much like her father, the way she talked, the way she acted, her smile and her eyes, they all belonged to Dean.

"Of course, don't think I stared at it for years _dreaming_ of driving it without taking care of it..." laughed Cassie, she then paused and stared down at her drink again, "besides...it's _his_ car."

Jo sighed, Cassie never really referred the Impala to be _hers_. She could recall the first time Cassie saw the Impala sitting in Bobby Singers' Salvage yard when she was just eight-years-old, how she stared at it with amazement, approaching the vehicle as if she had gotten a pony for her birthday. Bobby had come up to her and told her that it had been her Dad's car and he loved it very much. Cassie then told Bobby that she loved the car and that some day she was going to drive it. And since then, she's always called it _Daddy's Car_.

"Are you sticking around?" questioned Jo, looking to her daughter who was once again staring down at her bottle. Cassie nodded, "yeah...I think so."

Cassie was staying the night at the Roadhouse with her Mom. She hadn't been here in over a month since she had been hunting nearly non-stop lately, and it was getting close to the date that her father died...and that day always made both Cassie and Jo awkward to be around together. So, Cassie usually took off and found a hunt to settle her nerves and focus on something else. Even though Cassie had never actually met her father, she still had a few pictures and all the stories her Uncle Bobby and other fellow hunters that knew him. She basically felt like she knew the man. Besides, Bobby, Jo and other hunters all commented on how similar Cassie was to Dean.

After talking with hunters at the Roadhouse that night, she went to bed after she helped her mom close up. Cassie took off her jacket, that had originally belonged to her father and set it on a chair. Her hand reached up and fiddled around with the neckless that was around her neck. There were only three things that Bobby could find that belonged to Dean, and that was his jacket which was left in the Impala, his neckless and of course...the Impala itself. She treasured those three things, since it was the only thing she had to remember her father by.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. Just a few days ago she had been at her father's grave. Every time Cassie felt uncomfortable, scared or just needed to fume out somewhere she went to Kansas, to her father's grave and sat down and talked. Maybe he could hear her, maybe he couldn't, but that never stopped Cassie, since she always felt assured once she _'talked'_ to her Dad. It was the only time she really showed soft emotion. Cassie was known as the hard-headed hunter that never backed down from anything, and could hunt nearly anything. She was famous for her age. A fine young hunter most said.

But a few days ago was one of those days where Cassie talked to her father and she was just so tired.

_**Two Days Ago. **_

_**Lawrence, Kansas **_

Cassie had finished another hunt, the third one this week. More blood was spilled, a few more people she couldn't save. One of them, being a man who had two beautiful kids and a wife. Cassie had been able to save the kids but not the father. The mother was extremely grateful that Cassie could save her children, but still mourned over her lost husband. Cassie looked at the kids and could see the sadness in their eyes, she could understand that burning feeling of hatred for the thing that killed their loved one. They had the chance to go after the thing that killed him, but Cassie...she would be as good as dead since Lucifer himself wiped her Father and Encle off the face of the Earth.

Feeling the need to vent out, Cassie was only a few hours from Lawrence, so she could go to the graveyard and see her Dad. Driving there without any music on she pulled the Impala in and got out. Taking a deep breath she walked down a certain row of headstones, she saw four stones that she recognized. John Winchester and Mary Winchester, her Grandma and Grandma and then there was Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester, her Uncle and Father. Stopping at Dean's grave she stared down at it and then sat down on the grass.

"Hey Dad..." sighed Cassie, "it's been a while since I stopped by so...sorry."

There were no sounds in the graveyard, it was only Cassie and the dead. Taking another deep breath, Cassie tried to remember what she always told Dean when she stopped by. She usually told him about how Jo was, and what she was doing. She told him about the hunts that she went on, and of course she told him that she was taking good care of his car. So, she thought she would start off with that.

"Hopefully you're not too worried about your car...she's still in great shape..."

Silence.

"Um...I was just doing a hunt...not too far from here. A few demons were chowin' down on some locals...but I managed to stop it from killing a family before it got to the kids..." Cassie paused, she could feel her throat tightening, making it hard for her to breath, hot tears stung at her eyes but she held them back as she continued with her story,

"I couldn't save their Dad though...and the look on the kids face's...man, I wish I could have died right then..."Cassie choked out, staring at her father's grave. She recognized every engravement on his headstone, every bump and mark. Cassie had been coming here since she was six years old, so she knew it pretty damn well.

"Dad...I couldn't save him..." she muttered, "now those kids have to live without a father...like me. I couldn't help him, I couldn't...save him. Now those kids are going to be stuck down the road I am..."

Cassie wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, she continued, "but at least they knew their father right? Had some memories with him? I may know you backwards and forwards from stories, pictures and what people tell me but...nothing beats memories right?"

Cassie laughed softly as another tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, "man...I'm acting like a bawl-baby. Anyways Dad...I just want you to know that I would do _anything_ just to see you, to meet you...just to talk with you...even just _once_. I love you Dad, and Mom loves you too. See ya around."

_**Present Day**_

"Cassie" said a soothing voice. She woke from her daydreaming and she looked to where the voice had come from. To her right, sitting beside her on her bed was Castiel. Cassie frowned, she didn't like Castiel all that much. Since he was one of the many reasons why her dad was dead. She growled at him.

"What the hell do you want Cas?"

Castiel stared at her right in the eyes, he could see the hatred that she felt for the thing that killed her father. He could feel the burning desire that she had to meet him. But Castiel didn't have the time to sympathize with her.

"I have a job for you."

Cassie frowned, that was the exact same thing he used to tell her Dad according to Bobby. Using him as a lap dog. "I'm not your bitch Castiel..." she hissed at him.

The angel's eyebrows arched forward, he didn't have the time. "I don't have time to argue with you Cassie, the apocalypse is coming, quickly."

That shut Cassie up right then, it was coming? Finally? After over sixteen years of the other side preparing to take down the Earth, Cassie was _just_ getting the update that the apocalypse, Lucifer, was _finally_ making it's first move.

"You need to stop it."

Cassie's eyes widened, was he nuts? "My _Dad_ and _Uncle_ couldn't even stop it! How am I supposed to stop it myself!?"

"You're not going to do it yourself," Castiel said carefully, trying not to lose his patients with her. Cassie once again looked confused, pursing her lips together in a straight line. How was she supposed to do this?

"Go to New York City and find Jacob and Allie Blake" he ordered her. Cassie didn't recognize those names, in fact, she was pretty sure she didn't know a Jacob and Allie Blake at all.

"Who? And Why?" She asked him. Castiel sighed, he _really_ didn't have time for this.

"To help you stop the apocalypse...and your cousins."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! That was my first chapter to _Heat Of The Moment!_ I really hope you liked it! Don't worry, Cassie is only emotional really in this first chapter. She's a real kick-ass character later on. And COUSINS!? OMS! (Oh my supernatural!) Lol. Man, I didn't like writing about how Dean and Sam are dead XD Oh well, they're coming back :D And soon too! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**R&R :D**

**ForeverEverlost  
**


	2. Meet The Family

_**Heat Of The Moment**_

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

_Written by ForeverEverlost_

_**Summary: **__Over sixteen years ago since Lucifer had risen the Demons have finally decided to make a move to destroy the world. But before they do, Castiel sends a close relative of the Winchesters, Cassie into the past with her cousins to stop Sam and Dean from setting Lucifer free. Before it's too late._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Meet The Family.

Of course, Cassie didn't believe a thing that was coming out of Castiel's mouth. She was sure that the only family that she had left in the world was her mother, besides, if she did have any family left someone would have told her. It was just too random that in all of her seventeen years, _now_ was the time to tell her she had more family.

It didn't make sense.

"You're nuts."

Castiel sighed, he knew that it was going to be tough for Cassie to believe that she had more family. Just the way her eyes wouldn't stare into his, shooting him with that usual threatening stare with those similar green eyes that she shared with her father. Also, the way she held herself, her arms wrapped around her stomach showing a bit of discomfort and nausea.

Cassie _was_ feeling a bit sick in the stomach. It wasn't _everyday_ that you heard that the apocalypse was _finally_ coming and that _you_ had to stop it. Nervousness had swept Cassie, and it weighing on her so much that she felt a bit nauseous.

"You _must_ believe me, Lucifer is going to make his move any day now and you _must_ stop it before it happens!" he explained to her. It all sunk into her mind, stopping _Lucifer_, _Satan_, the _DEVIL_ and any other title he had. Stopping the head honcho of Hell wasn't going to be a walk in the park, and she was supposed to do this with some cousins she had never heard of?

"I still think you're nuts."

Castiel exhaled through his nose, trying to remain calm with her. He couldn't imagine the pressure that was on her shoulders, but she wouldn't be alone. "Have you read the book of Revelations Cassie?"

That drew Cassie away from her pessimistic thoughts. She nodded nervously. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Then you must know of the Four Horsemen."

A cold shiver ran up Cassie's spine. She knew of the Four Horsemen. Who has read Revelations and didn't know of them? The White Horse with a man riding it, a crown upon his head and he held a bow and arrow. The Red Horse with a man riding it, holding a large sword. The Black Horse that had a deadly thin man upon it holding a balance (a scale). Then the last one, The Pale Horse that had a skeleton riding upon it, he did not carry anything but had Hades following behind him.

She gulped, "they're..."

"Coming? Yes, and soon..."

_Perfect_, thought Cassie to herself. She was doomed now, there was _no_ way that she could stop the Four Horsemen. Castiel could note the doubt in her eyes, the paleness in her skin just thinking about the world finally coming to an end.

"Cassie...everyone that you have ever loved, have ever cared about...they will die if you do not act..." he reminded her. Castiel watched her bite on her bottom lip, thinking on what she should do. Cassie wasn't the type of hunter that backed away from any challenge, but this wasn't your regular hunt. This was the _world_ on _her_ shoulders.

"Please Cassie."

Cassie rose her hand and raked her hair back with it, exhaling out of her mouth, still thinking. She was going to die anyways if she didn't do this and if she _did_ try there was a better chance of ending the apocalypse instead of doing nothing at all.

Her eyes met with Castiel's, "what do I have to do?"

"Go to New York and find Jacob and Allie. I will give you instructions from there" he replied. Cassie nodded and she got up. He watched her gather her things, he felt bad for the child, he really did. Seventeen and the weight of the world was already on her shoulders, her father had to deal with the same thing and he could hardly take it. But Cassie was stronger than that, he could feel it.

Once Cassie was packed she slipped her jacket on and started heading out the door. She had no time to lose, even if she _did_ want to stay with her mom a couple days...this wasn't a job that could be let off to the side. But surely Cassie knew that she couldn't tell her mother that she was going out to stop the apocalypse, that would send Jo flying off the wall. She needed an excuse, she needed a decent lie.

"Cassie?" asked Jo, watching her daughter head towards the door without a glance. That worried her, why was she leaving? And why so late at night? Without a word Cassie opened the door and started heading towards the Impala. Jo followed her out, the cool air whipping at the both of them once they were exposed to the icy weather.

"Cassie where are you going?"

Cassie turned around to face her mother, her face full of concern. She sighed and bit down on her lip. There was only excuse that she knew that would work and Jo would let her off Scott-Free, she always did.

"It's getting closer mom."

Jo raised an eyebrow and she grabbed the sleeve of her daughter's leather jacket, "what is honey?"

Cassie looked away from Jo and stared at the Impala that was right beside her. Jo felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, starting to slowly understand what Cassie meant. "The day Dad died..."

Jo let go of Cassie and let her hand fall to her side, but her gaze never left her daughter who didn't look at her still. Jo shook her head, "please sweetie, stay...I just got you back."

Cassie's eyes finally met her mother's and she gave her that wild grin that Dean always gave. Her deep green eyes sparked with adventure, but was also marked with sadness. Jo hated to see her daughter leave, just because the death of their loved one was coming up, but it was always like that. Things always became awkward on that day so they decided to go their own ways. But Cassie hadn't been back home in over a month, she wanted her baby girl to stay.

"Don't worry. I'll be back mom. I always come back..." Cassie assured her. Jo nodded and she felt her daughter press a kiss on her cheek, then she watched her get into the driver's seat of the Impala. Jo then managed to say,

"You take care sweetie."

Cassie smiled at her mom with that crooked smile and she turned on the Impala, the roar of the engine coming alive startling Jo. Cassie nodded to her. "Always am."

Jo watched the Impala driving down the highway, her ears couldn't recall the exact song that she could hear playing the speakers, but more than likely it was a _Classic Rock_ song. She watched until the Impala was no longer in site, her daughter was gone and she wasn't sure when she would see her again.

The drive had been extremely long, from Nebraska to New York. But Cassie was used to driving all over the country and knew how to get to places the quickest ways, and the music that she played always gave her company, singing along with the tune. Castiel would also appear randomly in the Impala to tell her some more information, like where in New York she had to go to, and other info that she might find useful. He did that and just sat there to keep her company.

Finally arriving in New York she drove around in the neighbourhood that Castiel had told her to go to. It was definitely a higher end neighbourhood, not exactly Cassie's kind of crowd, but if it were to get some family members that she didn't know she would do it. Cassie raised an eyebrow and recapped on that, _Wait, what?_

"Turn the next corner, they're about to get off the bus for school" ordered Castiel. Out of pure curiosity Cassie did what she was told and noticed a giant yellow bus stopping at one of the houses. Slowing down Cassie pulled to the side of the road and turned off the Impala, waiting to see the two kids that were _apparently_ her cousins.

First hopping off the bus was a girl, who looked to be about sixteen. She had long wavy brown hair that she had in a loose ponytail, she was fairly short but did know how to dress in style. Tight fitting jeans, designer shoes, _American Eagle_ sweater and_ Bench _jacket along with a gorgeous flowing scarf. This girl definitely liked to keep up with the trends. Then came off second was a boy who was much taller and had shaggy brown hair. Obviously, he liked to stay intact with what was in fashion, most of his clothes also being _brand name_ titles. But he looked nice, despite his superior height. With his height and shaggy hair alone Cassie could compare him to her Uncle Sam from the pictures that she has seen.

"That's Allie and Jake?" asked Cassie, looking to Castiel who was still sitting beside her in the Impala. He nodded still watching them, Cassie looked back and did the same. Both of the kids looked quite happy, hopping off the bus laughing and shoving each other around playfully. They opened the door and there was there mother, a very beautiful lady with long brown hair and a gorgeous smile. She gave her kids a kiss on the cheek, having to reach on her toes to kiss Jake's cheek. They then went into their very expensive looking home and then all Cassie could do was look through the windows. They looked happy and normal.

That was what turned Cassie off right away. "They're going to the art gallery to work. Go there" ordered Castiel. Cassie rolled her eyes, she hated taking orders from Castiel and she desperately wanted to tell him to shut his pie hole. But she had a job to do and she intended to do it. Cassie waited until the family left, including their mother and they drove off to the art gallery, just so she didn't seem suspicious Cassie waited until they had a head start, then drove a different way to the gallery.

Pulling in front of the gallery Cassie _knew_ that this place was going to be very fancy, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was meet the family and then leave. Entering the building there weren't a lot of people here so that was a bonus for Cassie. Walking around she looked at some of the paintings, Cassie liked art, something that she didn't have in common with either of her parents. It was her own interest. Stopping at a painting that looked at least semi-interesting someone asked.

"A fine example of American Prevenient wouldn't you say?"

Looking back Cassie saw the mother of the children walking down the steps in a dress, she was fancied up of course. Cassie turned around, looked at the painting and then back at the woman.

"Well...I dunno, I'd say it's more _Grant Wood_ than _Grandma Moses_" replied Cassie, using her knowledge and art. The girl smiled and nodded in agreement, it made Cassie curious.

"But I'm thinking you knew that, and you just wanted to see if I did."

A smirk fell upon her lips and she nodded holding her hand out, "I'm Sarah Blake."

Sarah? That name started to ring a bell in Cassie's mind, Sarah Blake...why did it sound so familiar to her? Cassie debated quickly in her mind whether she should announce her full name. Agreeing with telling, her she replied shaking Sarah's hand. "Cassie Winchester."

That made her smile fall. Cassie could obviously tell that she knew the name _Winchester_. By how her smile instantly fell, her eyes staring into Cassie's as if she were wondering if she had seen those shades in someone else's eyes before. Allie-Cassie was suspecting- came up behind her mom and put her hands on her shoulders smiling happily she asked.

"Everything okay?"

Sarah tore her eyes away from Cassie's and she nodded taking a deep breath, "yes...I was just fascinated with a customer's knowledge."

Allie looked up to Cassie, a bit surprised that someone that looked like her could have knowledge in art. Cassie held her hand out to Allie and smiled, "I'm Cassie."

Allie shook her hand, "I'm Allie..."

"Mom, where do you want these?" asked someone from the right, walking over to the three girls. Cassie looked and saw Jake walking up to them holding two large urns in his hands, looking a bit wobbly as he walked. Sarah took a deep breath, trying to regain whatever thoughts she had lost.

"The table over there, be careful" she warned him. Jake nodded and right as he started to turn around an urn slipped out of his hand. Cassie, as quick as she could, caught it, definitely showing some quick reflex skills.

"Whoa! Thanks!" laughed Jake. Cassie shrugged and she handed it back to him. "No problem. I'm Cassie."

Jake smiled at her. Cassie could compare him a _lot_ to her Uncle now. They had the same soft brown puppy eyes, and their smile was similar too. "I'm Jake."

Sarah looked between Cassie and her son and then took the vase from him, his eyes turning to his mom who was now passing the vase to her daughter. "Go take these to the table at the back. I"ll be there in a moment."

The two children shrugged, smiled at Cassie one last time and then left to the back. Sarah looked back to Cassie and examined her. There was something about her that Sarah thought she recognized, besides her last name that she _clearly_ knew. She still watched Cassie as she turned around to look at the painting. Nervously, she twiddled her thumbs as she asked.

"Cassie...you said your last name was Winchester...right?"

Cassie turned around to face Sarah and she nodded, one of her classic grins pulling at the corner of her lips, "that's right."

Gulping, Sarah looked at Cassie who stared at her right back, "Do you know...a Sam Winchester?"

Cassie tried not to look surprised, she thought _she_ would have to do most of the approaching in this whole crusade. At least some of the weight was lifted off of her shoulders, now all Cassie had to do was answer some simple questions. Nodding she looked back to the painting and replied,

"Yeah. He's my Uncle."

Sarah's eyes widened, "So that makes you Dean's daughter?"

"Yep."

Awkwardness filled the air between the two. Both of them knew the Winchester boys, but neither of them knew what to say. Cassie sure didn't know how to tell Sarah that she needed her children to go stop the apocalypse, and with the thoughtful look on Sarah's face, as if she were imagining Sam, Cassie couldn't make her life any worse. But Cassie started to recall Sarah's name. Thinking back at some of the Supernatural Books by Chuck that she had been able to read, she could recall a girl named Sarah. Her Uncle Sam liked her, and she helped them with the Merchant family painting.

Cassie bit down on her lip and she asked, "you helped them with the Merchant painting...didn't you?"

Sarah looked up at Cassie with wide eyes, she was surprised to know that Cassie was aware of _things_ like the freaky painting. She took a deep breath and nodded. Cassie nodded as well and looked back to the painting she had been looking at. Sarah then asked her eagerly.

"Where is he? Sam...I mean. Is he okay?"

She watched the corner of Cassie's lips fall, an uneasy dreadful feeling hit the bottom of Sarah's stomach. She shook her head, muttering _'no'_ over and over to herself. Sam was dead? Cassie looked to Sarah in the eyes and said.

"I'm sorry."

Fighting back the tears that stung at her eyes she shook her head and took a deep breath, "no need to apologize..."

Sarah stopped when she heard her two children laughing in the back. It caught Cassie's attention, they were laughing about something that had happened at school, that turned Cassie down. They looked like such happy kids. Cassie couldn't take that innocence, that strong happiness away from them, it would be a crime.

"I should get going," Cassie said softly, and she looked to Sarah who was still trying to fight back the tears, "but...I never knew...my Uncle or my Dad...they died just a year after I was born but...could you tell me something about them?"

Sarah nodded and she closed her eyes tightly, just trying to think. Opening them again she told Cassie. "Sam was very kind, very sweet and intelligent. Dean...well he was very outrageous and hungry" she laughed nervously.

Cassie smiled, that was all that she wanted to hear. "Well...thank you. Take care of yourself Sarah."

She nodded, "you too."

Cassie left the gallery and went to the Impala, the cold air nipping at her cheeks. She couldn't take those kids and she couldn't take the kids away from Sarah now...not when she was probably going to need them most.

"Whoa!" She heard. Stopping she looked behind her and there was Jake and Allie staring at the Impala with wide eyes. For some reason, when it came to the Impala and people going in awe over it, Cassie _always_ felt smug about it, even if it was the most inappropriate time.

"Is that yours?" asked Jake walking around the car. Cassie nodded and she patted the roof. "Yeah, well...it's my dad's really. A 1967 Chevy Impala."

"Well tell your Dad that he has one hot car" laughed Allie. Cassie gave them a weak smile, she wish she could. In all honesty, she wish she could.

"Yeah I will...um, I think your mom needed some help inside..."

Jake and Allie nodded and went back inside. Cassie wasn't sure why they had followed her out but she shrugged, got into the Impala and turned her on. As she was driving to a motel that she was going to stay at for the night a familiar voice said.

"Why did you let them go?"

Shuddering through surprise Cassie turned and saw Castiel sitting in the passenger seat looking rather frustrated. His eyebrows arched down, his lips pressed into a tight razor line. She sighed and stared right back at the road.

"They were happy Castiel. I'm not dragging them into a world where the only thing it does is break you," she snapped back at him. Cassie then sighed, "anyways, their mom is going to need some comfort."

This was getting old to Castiel, and fast. Staring at the steering wheel he started to make the Impala pull over on the side of the road, Cassie's eyes widened as she couldn't control it anymore. Glaring at Castiel she hissed,

"If you screw up my dad's car, I swear..."

"Cassie, you _must_ turn around and bring them with you. Lucifer is going to strike _any_ day now, we don't have time for this" he explained firmly. Cassie shrugged.

"I can do it myself."

"Your father had to bare that responsibility on his shoulders alone and look where it got him" Castiel muttered coldly. If Cassie knew how to a kill an angel she would have done it then and there, the rage that burned throughout her body once he said that made her want to scream.

"I said no. Besides, they don't know about the Supernatural, they don't know how to hunt. They would only get in my way and I told you Cas, I'm not your bitch" she snarled. She wasn't going to take them, and that was final.

Castiel stared at Cassie in the eyes, they were cold, and _dead_ serious. "Cassidy, it is your _destiny_ and it is _their_ destiny."

Cassie snorted and she let a cold smirk fall upon her face that reminded Castiel too much of Dean. She put her hand on the wheel and was ready to slam her foot on the pedal.

"Do you know what I say to destiny?"

Silence.

"Kiss my ass."

Cassie pulled out back onto the road and Castiel was gone. She gripped on tightly to the wheel, her knuckles turning white from the tension. There was no way that she could bring herself to take innocent kids into a war, especially if they didn't know how to defend themselves or even know what they were up against. It was downright outrageous.

Once she was settled into a hotel Cassie plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling was just one giant mirror, stylish. Sighing she raked her hair back with her hand once again. Cassie didn't know what to do now, she was just going to have to wait for more orders from Castiel, or he was just trying to find a way to convince her to bring Jake and Allie along.

But there was going to be no dice.

Remembering that Cassie hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours she began to doze off into a deep sleep. It contained her father Dean, her uncle Sam, her mom, Sarah, Jake and Allie. They were all a happy family, all living the lifestyle of hunters but the apocalypse had been stopped. Everything was perfect, it was like Cassie's little home away from home.

"Cassie."

Ignoring that pestering voice, she fought to stay asleep.

"Cassie!"

Opening her tired eyes Cassie snapped awake with a hand on her arm. Looking over she saw Castiel staring at her with wary eyes. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable, her eyes hardened.

"What's going on?"

Castiel frowned, "it's the Blake family, they're in trouble."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **Heyy! This is the second chapter of **_**Heat Of The Moment**_**. I know it seems really slow, and **_**yes**_** I **_**DID**_** leave you with another cliff hanger, but it's just so fun! Besides, it gives me the nudge to keep writing XD. Don't worry, Sam and Dean **_**will**_** be in the next chapter. I just needed to get everything set up. I tried to make Cassie a bit looser, a bit more like Dean but I couldn't really find the right spots...except for when she was talking to Castiel in the Impala. Anyways, I'll promise more ass-kicking Cassie in the future. (Perhaps I should have written it in her perspective, you might've gotten a more comical side to her...well what do you think?)**

**So what do you think of Cassie? What do you think of the twins? Don't worry, they won't be so happy and giddy in the next chapter XD**

**Things get a little darker.**

**Anywho.**

**Read and Review Please! (Your reviews are the fuel to my writing) :D**

**Thanks!**

**ForeverEverlost**


	3. Too Fast For Words

_**Heat Of The Moment**_

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

_Written by ForeverEverlost_

_**Summary: **__Over sixteen years ago since Lucifer had risen the Demons have finally decided to make a move to destroy the world. But before they do, Castiel sends a close relative of the Winchesters, Cassie into the past with her cousins to stop Sam and Dean from setting Lucifer free. Before it's too late._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3:**

Too Fast For Words

**New York, 2026**

Cassie was speeding down the street, the roar of the Impala slightly calming her already pinched nerves. Castiel had warned her that the Blake family was in danger, and she was betting that a demon was trying to kill them. So, Cassie immediately jumped into the Impala and raced to the Blake's house.

Pulling out in front of the house Cassie slid out of the Impala and made her way to the trunk, she opened it and then lifted the bottom up from the trunk which revealed a load of weapons. Cassie grabbed a shotgun filled with rock salt, Ruby's knife and Holy Water. The wind whipped at her face as she quietly ran to the door of the house. Cassie's hand wrapped around the freezing doorknob and attempted to turn it, and of course, it was locked.

"Perfect" hissed Cassie to herself under her breath, she then looked to the left and to the right of the street, no one was around. Kneeling down she picked the lock and in thirty seconds she had the door unlocked. Carefully, she pushed the door open, fortunately it didn't make a sound. Slowly and swiftly Cassie walked into the house, her fingers tightening around her shotgun that she held ready in her hands. The house was completely quiet, all the lights were off and it looked very clean.

_Here demon, demon, demon_,_ demon_, Cassie called in her head. First she did a round about the first floor and there wasn't a single thing out of place. Everything was peaceful.

SCREAM!

Cassie quickly turned towards the stairs, it sounded like Allie. Cassie bolted up the stairs, and ran down the hall choosing the door that was wide open at the far end of the hall. Entering she saw Allie horrified, staring up. There was Sarah on the ceiling, her stomach ripped open, blood dripping from it. Her face was shocked, but was also pale and lifeless, her eyes were wide.

Allie hadn't noticed Cassie enter the room, but Cassie hadn't acknowledge Jake that was in the corner staring up at his mother, horrified with his mother on the ceiling. Cassie herself couldn't take her eyes off of Sarah for a moment, this was the exact thing that had happened to her grandmother and her Uncle's girlfriend Jessica.

"Cassie!?" gasped Jake noticing her at the door. Cassie looked to him and Allie.

"We need to get out of here now!" she ordered.

"No!" cried the twins but before they knew it flames flew out from the back of Sarah. Both of them screamed and cried for their mother. Cassie dropped her gun, grabbed the twins and dragged them out of the house. The place was going to explode any moment now, the flames were growing unnaturally fast. It had already engulfed the room Sarah had been in and was spreading into the hallway.

"MOM!" Jake and Allie screamed. Cassie still dragged them out of the house and the flames and smoke followed them out. The windows of the second level exploded causing Allie and Jake to shudder in utter and fall, Cassie falling with them onto the cool dewy grass. Cassie looked back up at the burning windows and a silhouette of a man stood in the burning building. Her eyes widened.

"The demon" she breathed. The man turned to face Cassie he didn't disappear but a sickening feeling grew in her stomach. Her eyes widened.

"Get up! Let's move!" she ordered loudly over the cries of neighbours, whining of the sirens and the roar of the fire. The twins got up with the assistance of Cassie pulling them up and she pushed them farther away from the house, another large explosion going off inside. She led them to the Impala, Jake had his arm around Allie, both of them were crying. Cassie was leaning against the car as well, her eyes looked back at the window of the house but he wasn't there.

"Sonofabitch" growled Cassie under her breath, she had let him get away. In the corner of her eye Cassie could see Castiel standing amongst the other civilians, staring at the fire, watching the firefighters put the flames to rest. His eyes flickered to hers and gave an order to her. Cassie sighed and she looked to Jake and Allie who were already getting harassed by the Police asking them questions.

Cassie stood right behind Jake leaning against the Impala, listening carefully to the questions and answers. Most of them were simple, like who had all been in the house, what had happened that night. Then the cop asked the million dollar question.

"What happened?"

Allie took a deep breath and she answered, "I was reading in my room...when I heard my mom scream. I ran to her room, Jake right behind me and...when we looked around...blood fell on my shoulder. I looked up and...and my mom was on the ceiling, her stomach cut right open..." cried Allie. Jake rubbed her shoulder, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you see anyone?" asked the cop. Cassie's eyes flickered to look up at Allie in curiosity and insterest. Allie took a deep breath and she hesitantly shook her head.

"No."

"Thank you very much...is there any place where you two can stay?" asked the officer, putting away his notepad into his jacket. Jake was about to answer no when Cassie pushed herself off of the Impala and stood beside him.

"Yeah. They can stay with me."

The officer and the twins both looked at Cassie in a bit of surprise. The officer raised an eyebrow, examining Cassie quickly. "And you are...?"

"I'm Cassie Winchester. These two are my cousins, I've been in town for a couple days...I have a motel just a few blocks down" answered Cassie nonchalantly. She was good with cops, very cool and smooth with them. The officer nodded and he looked to the twins in approval. They looked at Cassie and she smiled at them softly, it was a warm assuring smile. The twins nodded.

"Sure."

The officer nodded and he went back over to his cruiser. Jake and Allie looked back at Cassie, staring into her deep green eyes. Cassie sighed and she nodded them towards her car.

"Get in."

Cassie hadn't meant to sound rude or snappy. It just wasn't everyday that she let a demon get away, especially one that had history with her family. The weird thing was, Cassie knew perfectly well that her father had shot Azazel with the colt and killed him. Then again, this _was_ the beginning of the apocalypse and _anything_ could happen. The twins gulped and hesitated, Cassie smiled at them softly once again and stared at them with a soft gaze.

"It's okay..." she assured them, "I'll look after you."

How sincere Cassie had looked. Her green eyes were filled with so much reassurance and truth that the two of them couldn't pass it down. Besides, she _had_ saved their life. They both climbed into the back seat and Cassie slipped into the front, turning on the Impala. The roar of the engine caused both of the kids to shudder. Cassie tried not to smirk and she pulled out onto the street, the soft tune of _Paint it Black_ by the Rolling Stones playing in the speakers.

It was a quiet ride to the motel, besides the random sniffle and quick sob. Cassie didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say to a few teens who's mother was killed, especially in a very inexplicable way. Or well- a bit inexplicable. Cassie did know that they were probably filled with hatred, sadness and confusion at that moment. She had felt the same way when she was just seven years old and her best friend Tammy had been killed by a demon before she knew that Supernatural things existed.

"What were you talking about...when you said you were our Cousin?" asked Jake from the back, his arm still around his sister, his voice sounded a bit nasally, probably from crying. Cassie sighed and she looked back at him through the rear-view-mirror.

"How about we wait until morning to explain everything huh?" suggested to Cassie. Jake's eyes hardened and he shook his head.

"No. Who killed our mom? What were you doing in our house anyways? Who are you?" growled Jake, his voice raising after each question. Cassie frowned, she could already feel the hatred that was starting to burn within Jake.

"Your sister needs you Jake. We'll talk about it in the morning."

When they reached the motel Cassie got them a room, luckily it was a conjoining room with her's. Cassie told them that the door between their room's had to be wide open for safety. Neither of the twins objected to that seeing that Cassie had saved their life not but an hour ago. Casise knew that neither of them were going to sleep that night, she hadn't when Tammy died and when she knew how her father died. That numbness that you felt just wouldn't let you fall asleep.

Cassie herself hadn't been able to sleep either, knowing that she had let Azazel go. Or-whoever was pulling the same moves as Azazel. In the middle of the night Cassie got up and went through her duffel finding her grandpa's journal. No one could track a demon like her Grandpa John, especially when tracking Azazel. Flipping through his journal she tried to make sense of his chicken scratch, figuring out some of the signs of _the demon_ showing up. Just like Cassie had already known; electrical storms, dying cattle. Curiously, Cassie flipped on her laptop and looked up what the weather had been like.

A familiar presence filled the room, Cassie rose her head from her computer and saw Castiel sitting on her bed with that same emotionless look on his face. "What are you doing?" asked Casitel quietly. That must have meant the other two were asleep in the other room. Cassie sighed.

"Looking up all the signs of a demon and of course, there have been electrical storms, weird cattle deaths and all that fun stuff have been happening in the area..." replied Cassie looking back at her laptop, "the only thing that's eatin' me is...my Dad shot Azazel with the _colt_. He should be dead...unless we've got a reincarnation or buddy of Yellow-Eyes."

Castiel didn't reply, he just stared at Cassie as she continued to flip through tabs on her laptop and pages through her Grandfather's journal. It just didn't make sense to her and Castiel could tell that it was irritating Cassie by the distraught look on her face.

"Cassie...they must come with you."

Her eyes shot up from her laptop to glare at Castiel, "Cas...their _mother_ just died and they don't even know what killed her! I'm not going to be a soulless dick and bring innocent oblivious kids into the most dangerous hunt in the whole world before they even know what they're dealing with" she snapped at him. Casitel frowned and before Cassie knew it he disappeared. Cassie frowned and she looked back at her laptop.

"Angels are dicks."

It was ten o'clock in the morning and even though Cassie thought she should let the twins sleep in a bit longer, there wasn't much time for it. She had to get answers out of Allie since _obviously_ she _had_ seen someone before her mother's death. Besides, she was hungry and she wasn't about to leave them alone at the motel.

"Hey. Rise and shine kiddies. We're going out for breakfast" yawned Cassie, opening the blinds of their motel room, letting light pour into the drab room. Allie allowed herself to get up, she looked so tired and pale. Cassie almost thought she was part of the living dead. Allie went straight for the bathroom and Jake groaned and rolled out of bed.

After the two of them had gotten ready they went out to the Impala. Cassie got into the drivers seat and the twins once again took their places in the back seat. They both look lifeless, as to be expected. Their mother had just died. Jake glared at Cassie from the back.

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

Cassie nodded, "yep. Once we're in a diner and I'm getting food into my system" she answered him speeding down to the first diner she saw. The three of them walked in and took some seats. Cassie looked up and saw a special.

"Ooh...pancakes..." she mumbled to herself. Cassie hadn't remembered the last time she ate and frankly, she was ravenous. The waitress came around and Cassie ordered herself the pancakes special and a coffee. The other two just asked for very small orders and coffee.

"Now," ordered Jake. Cassie sighed and she ran raked her hair back with her hand.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Who are you?" snipped Allie. Cassie could have glared at her but didn't, she knew that Allie was probably on a short fuse and she couldn't blame her really. Cassie sighed and she leaned back in her seat.

"I am Cassie Winchester. My father is Dean Winchester, your father's older brother" answered Cassie as she took a drink from her cup of water. Jake and Allie didn't believe it really. Cassie sighed, noting the disbelief in their faces.

"Look, your father is Sam Winchester, my dad's younger brother. That's why your mom talked to me for a while, she asked about Sam and was also why she wasn't in such a giddy mood once I left" she continued to explain to them. Allie and Jake gulped and they tried to take in that this girl was their cousin.

"Okay, who killed our mom?" asked Jake quietly. Cassie waited until the waitress gave them their food and coffee. Cassie then started cutting into her pancakes as she answered.

"What."

Allie raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Cassie put a piece of her pancake into her mouth and she moaned happily, it was one of the best tasting pancakes she has ever had. Jake cleared his throat to get Cassie's attention again. She looked at them as if she had just remembered that they were sitting across from her.

"Not _who_ but _what_ killed your mom."

They were even more confused now. Cassie rolled her eyes and she took a sip from her coffee, the warm liquid helped pass the pancakes down through her system. "Look, I know I'm going to sound like a maniac here but the things that go bump in the night, the monster in your closet, the ghosts that scream boo at you in the middle of the night are real."

Jake and Allie's eyes grew huge, but Cassie just ate her pancakes as if she had told them that breathing was a essential part of life.

"You're crazy..." they both said in unison. Cassie looked to Allie and stared her in the eyes.

"You saw him...didn't you Allie? You saw the man and he flashed his yellow eyes at you?" questioned Cassie. Allie's heart pounded hard against her rib cage, she shook her head and laughed softly as if she were trying to assure herself.

"No...I was in shock. No one has..."

"Yellow-Eyes? Yeah. Demons do. And that demon that you met up with is one mean mother...or father I should say. Why or how he's still walking is beyond my understanding, but you two are lucky you're alive right now" said Cassie eating the rest of her pancakes. Allie gulped. She _had_ seen him, he was looking up at her mother before she had entered the room, his eyes had flickered to look at him, they were a pale yellow.

"What did he want with us?" Asked Allie. Jake was surprised that Allie was believing her! Demons? Ghosts? All of this was real? Yeah right.

"I don't know. But whatever he wants, he wants it bad..."

Jake frowned and he then brought up one of the main questions that was on his mind, "why were you in our house to begin with?"

Cassie looked up at Jake and she smiled, "well let's just say I had a little heads up that you guys were in deep shit."

"How?"

Cassie snorted, she had thought of a phrase to say but it sounded corny to her. Just to make herself laugh she said it anyways, "let's just say I have annoying angel on my shoulder constantly screaming in my damn ear."

Both of the twins stared at each other and then at Cassie. They seriously thought that she was nuts but, something told them that maybe she was telling the truth. Their mother had always told them that they had to look after themselves, that things aren't always what they seemed, and to _always_ have an open mind...even to the strangest people.

Cassie noticed that neither of them were eating so she just put money down on the table for the bill and she got up looking down at the two hurt children. "Common." The two followed Cassie back to the Impala and they all slid back in.

"Cassie...what did you tell our mom about our Dad that made her upset?" asked Jake curiously. Their mother had seemed depressed about something as soon as Cassie had left. She was pale, quiet and looked like she had eaten something very bad. Cassie sighed and she looked at him through the rear-view-mirror.

"That he was dead."

Jake's eyes grew huge and Allie's stomach dropped.

"What!?"

"Okay, before you go all freaky on me. Your Father and my Father were hunters. We hunt the things like the thing that killed your mom, so...Demons, Ghosts, Werewolves, Vampires, and all that freaky stuff. Now, our fathers were part of this...plan to bring on the Apocalypse and get Lucifer out of hell. Of course, neither of them knew that. Then, when Lucifer rose they were both killed instantly...or that's the theory, nobody really knows for sure" explained Cassie. She was tired of playing serious, since she had been serious for the last few days and that she was too tired to care, she was being very blunt now. Neither of the twins could really understand a thing she was saying though. Supernatural beings? Hunters? Apocalypse? Lucifer!?

"You're..."

"Crazy? Yeah, we get that a lot. But if you want an explanation to all the weird shit that's been happening to the world, this is it. We're not progressing, we're going down. More demons are roaming around...and since we have Winchester blood in us..." Cassie paused. Was she _really_ going to tell them their so-called destiny?

"What?" asked Allie.

"We have to stop it from happening."

Cassie was officially nuts. Not that they hadn't thought she was a bit loopy to begin with. Sure there was maybe a _bit_ of truth to her words, but in the eyes of Jake and Allie...she was a complete nut job. Both Allie shrieked when Castiel appeared in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Cassie, it's time."

She raised an eyebrow, "what the hell are you talking about Castiel? Time for what? They don't even believe me yet" snapped Cassie. The twins couldn't take their eyes off of Castiel. Things were just getting _too_ weird for them.

"We don't have anymore time Cassie...you're going and you're going now."

Cassie flickered back from Castiel to the road. "Going? Where?"

"To the past."

Before Cassie could object she looked ahead and there wasn't a road but a big blinding light. Then, everything went black.

~SPNT~HOTM~

Cassie felt cold and numb. She was trying to remember what had happened to her before she had blacked out. She had been at the diner with Allie and Jake, and then she was trying to explain all the supernatural things that had been going on, Castiel had joined them in the Impala and then...

_Ooh Casitel....I'm going to hunt that sonofabitch down..._ Cassie cursed to herself in her throbbing mind. She felt like she had been hit by a bus repeatedly. Groaning she let her eyes open, everything was bright vibrant and blurry at first. Someone was standing over her, and she could hear voices but they sounded too bubbly at the moment for her to really understand. A voice then popped into her head.

_Don't tell them who you are...not yet...it could wreck the balance_. It was Castiel's voice. Cassie could have started screaming at him, calling him every bad word that she knew but when the person standing above her started to smoothen out in her vision she knew it wasn't Castiel. Another person decided to join in watching her wake.

Finally her vision was well enough that she could make out the appearance of her 'audience'. One of them was a man that seemed to be taller than the other, he had shaggy brown hair and a cute puppy like face with cute brown eyes. He was handsome and was definitely very muscular. The other man was a bit shorter, he had a square-ish shaped head and short brown hair that was spiked up a bit. His face was very model like, especially his slightly pursed lips, and his eyes were a gorgeous hypnotizing green. But to Cassie...it was a familiar green.

In fact, it was a _very_ familiar face. Both of them.

_I know you two...but where?_

"Whoa dude! She's awake!" said the shorter one.

"Shh Dean, you're being too loud!" snapped the taller, being a bit quieter than the shorter one. A light bulb went off in Cassie's head, and her eyes widened. Dean? Shock immediately electrocuted her body which caused her to jolt and sit up. The two men backed off, startled by Cassie's quick movements. Cassie pulled herself up so she was backing against the headboard of her bed.

"What the...who are you!?" she barked at them.

"Whoa, calm down...I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" assured the taller one. That only made Cassie feel worse, her arms shook as they held her upper body up. Her eyes were even shaking in disbelief in the picture that was before her eyes.

"Winchester?" she panted.

The boys nodded and Cassie let out a quick uneasy breath.

"Sonofabitch...what the hell did you do Castiel?" Cassie asked herself aloud, still staring at the brothers. This couldn't be happening, this _really_ couldn't be happening.

"You okay?" asked Dean, staring at Cassie with a bit of concern. Cassie stared into his eyes, they matched. The exact same colour. It probably frightened Dean a bit that they had the exact same eye colour but he didn't let that bother him as much as the girl herself lying on his bed.

"What year is it?" asked Cassie. Sam answered for her almost immediately.

"It's the year 2009."

* * *

_**A/N: Heyy Thanks to some of the reviews and favourites so far! This is the third chapter of Heat Of The Moment and YES I have FINALLY gotten Sam and Dean in here...even if it's just for a short while. Anyways, I'm also happy that Cassie is a bit more Dean-like in this chapter...she's not all too heartless towards the twins, it's just she knew she didn't have a lot of time to explain things, that and she just really didn't have the patience XD She's a bit more protective over them in future chapters ;)  
**_

_**Anywho, DEFINITELY ALL Sam&Dean-ness in the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R pwetty pwease :D **_

_**Sank Yo'**_

_**ForeverEverlost**_


End file.
